This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for, accessing, and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems can be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Such systems may include a drilling fluid system configured to circulate drilling fluid into and out of a wellbore to facilitate the drilling process. In some cases, the drilling fluid may be directed to a platform of the drilling system, where the drilling fluid may be filtered and/or otherwise processed before being directed back into the wellbore. Unfortunately, manifolds that receive the drilling fluid include pipes and/or valves that direct the drilling fluid to various locations of the system, and such manifolds may be configured for specific types of drilling. Therefore, multiple manifolds may be included in the drilling system in order to enable the system to perform multiple types of drilling techniques. Such manifolds may be expensive and include a relatively large footprint.